mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pat Healy vs. Kurt Holobaugh
The fight was the final Strikeforce fight for Pat Healy. Kurt Holobaugh was a late replacement for Jorge Masvidal. Fight The first round began. They touched gloves. They went at it immediately, exchanging, Kurt's landing combos, uppercuts and hooks, he dropped Healy with a left stuffing a double to the clinch. Four thirty-five. Holobaugh landed some body shots. Healy kneed the body there. They broke. Holobaugh landed a leg kick. He landed another, four minutes. Healy worked a single. He got a double to side control there. Holobaugh regained half-guard. He regained guard. Three thirty-five. He defended an armbar easily. Healy landed several short lefts there. Three fifteen. Three minutes as Healy defended an omoplata, Holobaugh worked a toehold. Two thirty-five. Healy's defending well here, turned out with a right hammerfist. Two fifteen as he escaped to half-guard. Two minutes. Kurt regained guard. Healy stepped over, they stood to the clinch. Kurt defended a double. One thirty-five remaining. Kurt kneed the body. Healy worked a single. One fifteen as he switched to a double. He has the standing back kneeing the thigh there. One minute. Kurt got a double, he got the back in a scramble there. Healy turned to half-guard. "Upkick!" Thirty. Kurt stood to the standing back. Fifteen as Healy got the choke without hooks. Ten seconds left. It's in. "Breathe!" Healy let it go. The first round ended, 10-9 Healy. The second round began. Kurt landed an inside kick. Another. Four thirty-five. Healy got a double to guard. Healy stacked him. Four fifteen as he passed to side control. He mounted. He's got the back now, bad news. Four minutes. Kimura from the back? Maybe armbar transition? Three thirty-five. Kurt's trying to dump him over. Three fifteen. Kurt escaped defending a leglock to half-guard, kept defending, heelhook maybe, he worked hard for it. Healy did. Kneebar now. Three minutes as he let it go. He has the back as they stood. One hook. Two thirty-five. They're down scrambling. Two fifteen as Kurt turned, Healy followed him and kept the back. Two minutes as Kurt elbowed the thighs, Healy landed a right elbow. Kurt regained guard. "Throw that right!" Healy landed a pair of right elbows. He defended an armbar with one thirty. Healy stepped over defending an omoplata. He worked for a reverse triangle mounted. One fifteen as Healy landed short right hands. One minute. Nice. He wants the arm too, isolating that right arm well. Thirty-five. North-south now. Kurt regained guard landing some lefts. Healy passed to half-guard. Fifteen. The second round ended, 10-9 Healy. The third round began and they touched gloves. Kurt landed an inside kick and a leg kick. He stuffed a single. Right uppercut to the body, four thirty-five. A right hook to the body, Healy kneed the body. Kurt landed a left. Healy's gassed. Four fifteen, Kurt's winging. Kurt stuffed a double sprawling. Healy hugged a single. Four minutes. Kurt stuffed a double tried an armbar and landed in guard damn. Three thirty-five left. Healy landed a right elbow. Another. Three fifteen. Kurt worked an omoplata. Three minutes. Healy's turning into it. "Back elbow!" Healy answered with a left one. Kurt smiled. Two thirty. Healy has the back after escaping. "Stand up!" Two fifteen. Two minutes. Healy turned to half-guard. He's working for an arm triangle. He's passing over or trying to. He passed over. One thirty-five. Kurt grimaced holding on. Damn. He can't breathe. Sick pressure. One fifteen. Kurt escaped giving up the back. One minute. Kurt nearly stood, thought of a kimura. Thirty-five, Healy kept the back. Healy thought of a twister now. Fifteen. He landed several big lefts and a right from half-guard, the third round ended. 10-9 Healy, 30-27 Healy.